Task Force Z Dossiers
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION BY SHIELD TO READ THE DOSSIERS OF THE MEMBERS OF TASK FORCE Z. EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION WHEN READING THESE FOR ANY SPREAD OF THESE FILES TO ANY CIVILIANS WILL RESULT IN SEVERE CIVIL PENALTIES AND SERIOUS JAIL TIME
1. Reader Warning

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIERS**

 **TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN**

YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION BY S.H.I.E.L.D. TO VIEW THE DOSSIERS OF THE TASK FORCE Z ORGANISATION AT YOUR OWN LEISURE. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK FOR ANY POSSIBLE SPREADING OF THESE FILES TO ANY OF YOUR COLLEAGUES WILL RESULT IN CIVIL PENALTIES AND SERIOUS JAIL TIME. MOST ARTICLES IN THESE FILES ARE DEEMED TOP SECRET CLASSIFIED BY ORDER OF DIRECTOR BARNABAS COLLINS. AGAIN, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THE POWERS THAT BE ARE WATCHING**


	2. Barnabas Collins

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIERS**

 **File #0001**

 **COLLINS, BARNABAS**

 **OCCUPATION: DIRECTOR OF SHIELD, HANDLER OF TASK FORCE Z, BILLIONAIRE PHILANTHROPIST, MUTANT CIVIL RIGHTS SPOKESMAN**

 **D.O.B: CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **GENDER: MALE**

 **RACE: CAUCASIAN**

 **SPECIAL ABILITIES: POSSESSES HIGHLY POWERFUL CLASS OMEGA VAMPIRISM ABILITIES INCLUDING FLIGHT, SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH, SPEED AND INFINITE INVINCIBILITY, IS ABLE TO RESIST SUNLIGHT AND ALL FORMS OF MAGIC**

 **INFINITY RINGS POWERS: POSSESSES POWERS INCLUDING MIND CONTROL, RESURRECTION OF THE DEAD, DISINTEGRATION, TELEPORTATION, CREATION OF PLANETS, ETC**

 **Profile: without the brave, extraneous and seemingly uncanny efforts of this hero, SHIELD would still be undermined by red-tape bureaucracy and corruption. Becoming an Omega-class vampire has been classified for various reasons, but somehow intel believes he laid dormant in a castle somewhere in Maine until he made his presence known in Los Angeles, California. Rallying a massive army of various superpowered men and women, he led them into an incredible, almost seemingly impossible mission to resurrect SHIELD to its rightful glory, eliminating all the chief forces of HYDRA in the process, including the Red Skull himself. Barnabas had been praised for his efforts and was granted the title of Director of SHIELD. His first act was the immediate termination of the World Security Council for criminal negligence and bribery. His second act was the arrest and execution of Norman Osborn for war crimes and mass murder and being associated with the infamous terrorist arms organization Hyperion led by Public Enemy Number One: Handsome Jack. It is unclear what the good Director is planning next, but rumors of a major all-out assault on Hyperion on the far-off planet Pandora is being spread**


	3. Doc Holliday

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIERS**

 **FILE #0002**

 **HOLLIDAY, JOHN HENRY "DOC"**

 **OCCUPATION: second in command to Director Collins, ex-mercenary, philanthropist, poet, gambler, professional gunslinger, author**

 **SPECIAL ABILITIES: experimental tests have granted him flight, superhuman strength, superhuman intelligence, speed, heightened senses, increased IQ, ability to deflect bullets, immortality, resistance to all forms of magic, ability to breathe in space and water, can survive intense heat and cold**

 **INFINITY RING ABILITIES: bending time and gravity, teleportation, mind control, disintegration, pyrokinesis, creation of planets, resurrecting the dead, open portals to other dimensions, etc**

 **Profile: Director Collins had very, very, very good reasons of making this dapper Southern gentleman his right hand man right at the time the idea of Task Force Z was created. In recent unexplainable circumstances, Holliday appeared in the present day cured of his tuberculosis and able to blend in with the civilians and locales. After SHIELD intel witnessed his heroism in halting a bank robbery in Beverly Hills; Barnabas immediately added Doc to his list of recruits. Doc proved to be extremely trustworthy and vowed to answer to only Barnabas and had permission to view all the SHIELD files on everyone and everything. Rumor has it he is overseeing the top-secret mission on waging war against the notorious terrorist arms organization Hyperion and either arrest and or kill Public Enemy Number One: Handsome Jack**


	4. John Ruth

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIERS**

 **File #0003**

 **RUTH, JOHN aka THE HANGMAN**

 **DOB- CLASSIFIED**

 **PLACE OF BIRTH- CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **OCCUPATION: FORMER BOUNTY HUNTER, NOW SERVES AS AGENT UNDER ORDERS OF HANDLER BARNBAS COLLINS AND FIELD COMMANDER HELGA K SINCLAIR**

 **SPECIAL ABILITIES: SHIELD experimental serum 9000 has given the subject flight, superhuman strength, immortality, thermonuclear powers, infinite ammo, hyper intelligence, hyper speed, high octane reflexes, superior hand to hand combat, master munitions and explosives expert, etc**

 **INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES: teleportation, disintegration, creation of planets, resurrection of the dead, mind control, telepathy, portals to other dimensions, et al.**

 **Profile: One of the Old West's most dreaded and most respected bounty hunters, Ruth was brought into our time via a time-conduct experiment by Dr. Loveless and Professor Moriarty. Slightly disoriented and unaware that he was in the present day and no longer in the 1860s, Ruth quickly adapted to our cultures by SHIELD psychiatrist Dr. Helena Queen. To his surprise, his target a Ms. Daisy Domergue was brought into our time with him. The two had a very brief exchange of rather hostile words, but both instantly complied to SHIELD regulations after witnessing the awe-inspiring power of Director Collins' amazing technicolor Infinity Rings. It is unknown what the Hangman is planning next, but word has it he is more than eager to add the notorious mass murderer Handsome Jack on his hit list and is extremely excited to carry out an all-stakes mission on eliminating the criminal arms organization Hyperion that is in crucial development**


	5. Helga Sinclair

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #0004**

 **SINCLAIR, HELGA KATRINA**

 **OCCUPATION: FIELD COMMANDER OF TASK FORCE Z, CHIEF EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR OF SHIELD**

 **D.O.B.- CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **SPECIAL ABILITIES: SHIELD experimental serum 9000 has given the subject flight, super strength, immortality, resistance to all forms of injury, magic and weather, super speed, hyper intelligence, high octane reflexes, ability to walk through walls, can shapeshift into others, can even grow into a giantess for extra havoc**

 **INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES: Teleportation, disintegration, creation of planets, mind control, portals to other dimensions, cryokinesis, telepathy, et al**

 **Profile: Hailed as the most courageous, daring and determined members of Task Force Z, Director Collins was very proud to elect this honorable, loyal woman as the official field leader of his legendary squad. How the good Director and his comrades brought her into our times is classified top secret by SHIELD protocol. One thing is for certain, Helga is slowly and surely adapting to her new world and is progressing impressively on repressing the memories of her dark and tortured past. Intel has reason to believe Director Collins has personally assigned Helga to lead the top secret mission to take down the terrorist arms group Hyperion and either arrest or kill Public Enemy Number 1: Handsome Jack. The mission is almost about to be initiated as we are reaching the final stages of preparation**


	6. Agent 47

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #0005**

 **47**

 **REAL NAME: CONFIDENTIAL TOP SECRET**

 **D.O.B.- UNKNOWN**

 **BIRTHPLACE- CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **OCCUPATION: PROFESSIONAL ASSASSIN, NOW SERVES AS RIGHT HAND MAN OF FIELD COMMANDER HELGA SINCLAIR OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **SPECIAL ABILITIES: Unexplained genetics and SHIELD experimental serum 9000 has given the subject flight, immortality, super strength, super speed, hyper intelligence, high octane reflexes, ability to shapeshift and mimic people, mind-reading, walk through walls, infinite ammo, resistant to all forms of danger, injury, magic and weather**

 **INFINITY RING ABILITIES: CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET UNDER SHIELD PROTOCOL 6677**

 **Profile: Bred as the perfect killing machine, this remarkable hitman can only be identified by the barcode on his head that reads 47. His real name and origins have yet to be revealed. After an unexplained incident involving the death of Raphael Drake and the destruction of OsCorp, Director Collins declared that the enigmatic assassin would be the perfect choice for his currently growing squad. After excessively successful tests and simulations, 47 was promoted to serve as second in command to the squad field commander Helga Sinclair. In hopes of making sure 47 obeys SHIELD protocols and never threatens anyone not involved, SHIELD officers implanted a compliance chip in his brain to make sure he never kills an innocent and stays under SHIELD orders. It is believed 47 may have some very useful information on the uprising and hopeful elimination of the notorious criminal terrorist arms organization Hyperion. Even more so, he's believed to have come face to face with the infamous Handsome Jack himself. 47 vowed one day that he'd make the narcissistic, sociopathic murderer pay for his crimes and sins against our world. Now that the mission is almost about to be initiated, it seems very likely he will indeed carry out that vow and complete a contract almost every single assassin tried and failed**


	7. Kelly Chambers

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #0006**

 **CHAMBERS, KELLY**

 **D.O.B.- CLASSIFIED**

 **OCCUPATION: YEOMAN OF SHIELD HELICARRIER, PERSONAL SECRETARY TO DIRECTOR COLLINS**

 **SPECIAL ABILITIES: subject can express pure savage rage when threatened and can cause colossal damage and inevitably massive death in the process. Subject is to be approached with extreme caution. Experimental serum 9000 has given her flight, immortality, superhuman strength, super speed, hyper intelligence, mind reading, walking through walls, ability to walk on water, can destroy planets with a single touch, can morph into various alien creatures at will, can also control and possess people and objects, is very skilled with alien weaponry, exposure to Kryptonite allows her to create a Kryptonian war machine to obey her every command**

 **INFINITY RING ABILITIES: CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Don't judge her by her cover. Beneath her very sweet, kind and friendly heart lies the beating savage personality of a mindless killing machine. This was demonstrated to almost unspeakable expectations when Ms. Chambers somehow caused the apparent extinction of the Reapers, the Collectors and the Harbingers. It is also rumored she may have blown up the planet Warworld, but that theory has yet to be confirmed. Kelly can be very friendly and a delightful person to be around with, but if you cross her, you know exactly why Director Collins recruited her as the muscle for Task Force Z. exercise extreme caution when near her; subject can be extremely dangerous and if angered, she can and definitely will kill you. To tone down Ms. Chambers' rampages, SHIELD agents struggled and eventually succeeded in planting a tranquilizer chip in her head that places the subject into a deep comforting sleep to calm her down after her savagery. Needless to say, Kelly has had a list of 999 kills and she's way more eager to make Handsome Jack as well as all of Hyperion her 1,000** **th** **. As Dr. Loveless said in her psychology profile she is both beauty and a beast**


	8. Laura Barnes

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #0007**

 **BARNES, LAURA**

 **OCCUPATION: OMEGA CLASS ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE POLTERGEIST OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **ABILITIES: should be approached with EXTREME CAUTION. Subject is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS and MENTALLY UNBALANCED FOR REASONS UNKNOWN. Subject can hack into all technology devices and even human minds causing paralysis, brainwash even death. Subject can also reprogram Hyperion loaders and robots to serve her.**

 **Profile: She is one of SHIELD's most dangerous and deadliest top secrets. An immensely powerful and both benevolent and severely malevolent super Omega class artificial intelligence housing the indestructible spirit of a deranged young woman who tormented and killed 8 teenagers in January of 2015 after the subject committed suicide for reasons unknown. Subject has been confined to SHIELD's A.I. core for safety measures and to make sure she is never released to terrorize citizens ever again. Intel is hard at work on finding a way to control the subject's malicious intentions but nevertheless Director Collins realized that the psychotic poltergeist had the ability to destroy the Hyperion satellite from the inside which would be a real turning point in the downfall of Handsome Jack. Whether Laura will be freed to wreak havoc on the many, many villains of Pandora remains to be seen. Exercise EXTREME CAUTION WHEN APPROACHING HER. SUBJECT IS CRITICALLY UNSTABLE AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS**


	9. Maitreya

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #0008**

 **MAITREYA**

 **OCCUPATION: OMEGA CLASS AI ASSASSIN AND PROTÉGÉ OF AGENT 47. APPROACHED WITH EXTREME CAUTION. SUBJECT IS VERY UNSTABLE AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS**

 **Profile: shortly after Director Collins made the dire choice of adding the maniacal Omega class AI Laura Barnes into his squad another AI appeared, more human than ghost, more warm-hearted than cold blooded. The subject's alias is only identified as Maitreya. She repeatedly insists that this is "her game" which Intel had lead to believe the subject entered SHIELD radar via hacking the computer software from an online game. After many, many attempts, SHIELD scientists were able to make Maitreya obey SHIELD protocols and have her be known that she answers only to Director Collins who overseen her reprogramming and field commander Helga Sinclair who's ordered to keep a very close eye on her from Barnabas himself. The subject is ordered not to approach Laura Barnes AT ALL TIMES for confidential reasons**


	10. Jean Grey-Summers

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #0009**

 **SUMMERS, JEAN GREY**

 **OCCUPATION: LEADER OF X-MEN, MUTANT PSYCHOLOGIST, SHIELD NURSE, THERAPIST**

 **SPECIAL ABILITIES: possesses telekinesis, immortality, super strength, speed, hyper intelligence, ability to possess others, mind reading, walking through walls, flight, et al**

 **INFINITY RINGS POWERS: CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: While the good Director struggled to control and tame the savage personality of the Omega AI Laura Barnes, Dr. Jean Grey-Summers was immediately handpicked and recruited by Doc Holliday to serve as the team therapist, nurse and peacekeeper. The subject has had great success in calming Laura's insane soul and making her regain her long-dormant humanity. The subject is also very kindhearted and tranquil, always prefers peace rather than gory violence and in recent events is undergoing top secret training by Batman for purposes that have yet to be revealed. She has been known to make many malicious men regret their actions and turn over a new leaf. Inevitably, Handsome Jack would be her greatest challenge. She has held a long running record of never killing anyone. However, after reading Hyperion's history, she's determined to shut it down for good, no matter how many she has to kill**


	11. Madison Montgomery

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #00010**

 **MONTGOMERY, MADISON aka "THE ACE" or V8**

 **OCCUPATION; FIRST FEMALE COMMANDER OF THE WAR BOYS DIVISION, ENCHANTRESS OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **SPECIAL ABILITIES CLASSIFIED BY ORDER OF FIONA GOODE**

 **INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFED BY ORDER OF DIRECTOR COLLINS AND EXECUTIVE DIANA PRINCE**

 **Profile: Madison Montgomery came from a wealthy but very unpleasant family in the state of Louisiana. Her life changed forever when Director Collins and his crew paid her a visit, offering the young woman a spot in his team. Madison graciously accepted and overtime became obsessed with the mysterious warlord named Immortan Joe and found herself allied with a large number of insane cultists calling themselves the War Boys. After discovering a V8 tattoo on Madison's neck, Director Collins discovered she was the prophesied figure called The Ace, who was said to lead the War Boys into battle. In an act of inhuman machinery and uncanny crafting, she and the War Boys crafted a gigantic 200 horsepower nitro boosted rig fittingly called the War Rig which would serve as the team's main vehicle. While eager to participate on the Hyperion mission, Madison is determined to find the so-called Warlord of the Wasteland and follow in his footsteps. Recent sightings of this figure in Australia and New Orleans has led intel to believe that Immortan Joe truly does exist and may be part of something much, much greater to come**


	12. Immortan Joe

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #00011**

 **MOORE, IMMORTAN JOE**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN UNKNOWN**

 **ABILITIES UNKNOWN**

 **POWERS UNKNOWN**

 **Profile: shortly after the War Boys were recruited, Intel was hard at work on locating the whereabouts of the seemingly existing figure named Immortan Joe who claims to be from a future version of our time when the world is reduced into a toxic, hazardous wasteland. Whether his theory is true or not has yet to be revealed. Further intel says he is definitely aware of our information on him and is currently on a search for us in hopes of "blessing" us by recruiting "his" War Boys. Whether his intentions are good or bad have yet to be seen, but he is coming. He believes we are the ones who can prevent his future from happening. We pray that we will succeed, but we fear that this "thermonuclear war" he refers to may indeed be on the horizon. If it is true and if Immortan Joe really is this so-called messianic figure, then God help us all.**


	13. Nux and Slit

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **Files #00012 and #00013**

 **NUX and SLIT**

 **OCCUPATION: TWIN BROTHERS, WAR BOY MECHANICS, DEVOTED FOLLOWERS OF "IMMORTAN JOE"**

 **ABILITIES: CLASSIFIED**

 **INFINITY RINGS POWERS: CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: While SHIELD intel continues to search the location of the elusive Immortan Joe figure, Director Collins was approached by two psychotic zealots who claim to know where he is and more so that Barnabas is the one who will succeed him. Whether these War Boys may be lying about this is unclear, but after several interrogations by Commander Sinclair and 47, the War Boys named Nux and Slit are indeed telling the truth. What's more alarming is their seemingly possible theory that a "nuclear war" is coming and that our world may very well share the same fate as Immortan Joe's. Until this mystery man is found and until the further debunking of his nuclear war prophecy, the War Boys have been assigned as the team mechanics. Subjects are extremely skilled in vehicle repairs and driving. It is only a matter of hours until Immortan Joe reveals himself and the fate of mankind**


	14. Cordelia Foxx

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #00014**

 **FOXX, CORDELIA**

 **OCCUPATION: PSYCHIC, ORACLE OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: During the case of uncovering the mysteries surrounding this Immortan Joe figure, this subject was shortly recruited by her husband Henry "Hank" Foxx to serve as the team oracle. She is revealed to indeed see things before they happen and what she has to reveal could mean very, very grave circumstances. According to intel, she foresees an invasion by an alien overlord named "Darkseid", the resurrection of HYDRA, mankind going rogue and waging war with one another and finally, half of Earth reduced into a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Further investigation has confirmed that her theories are true and that Immortan Joe may be warning us that Handsome Jack is just the beginning of something much, much worse. And we believe this so called Lord of Apokolips may have a part to play sooner than we think. Whether we can prevent these events or not has yet to be determined**


	15. Darkseid

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #00015**

 **DARKSEID**

 **ALL ABILITIES AND POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Intel believes this nigh-indestructible alien tyrant is currently planning an invasion on our planet in hopes of finding a mysterious object he calls "the Anti-Life Equation". Further research believes he is capable of unleashing extremely destructive power and commands a massive army of monsters called "Parademons". Whether or not this figure is allied with Immortan Joe has yet to be seen but we are aware that this subject represents a grave threat to humanity and it's only a matter of time before he makes his presence aware. If he does come to Earth, Lord have mercy on us all**


	16. Handsome Jack

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File #00016**

 **HANDSOME JACK**

 **Occupation: Terrorist leader, mass murderer, war criminal, megalomaniac, tyrant**

 **WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE BY ORDERS OF SHIELD**

 **Profile: Hailed by many as the Monster of Pandora, this madman is determined in his deluded mind to "save" Pandora if he has to massacre men, women and children in cold blood. It is because of his actions anonymous reports are being sent to us believing he is planning an invasion to make Earth his new so called Opportunity. This subject is unlike ANYONE intel has ever seen before, and is the most dangerous man in the universe. Make no mistake: HE. MUST. BE. STOPPED. And if it means destroying all of Hyperion in the process… so be it**


	17. Tabitha Stephens

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File no. #00017**

 **STEPHENS, TABITHA**

 **D.O.B.- UNKNOWN**

 **IS AN OMEGA CLASS WITCH AND POSSESSES EXTREME HIGH-OCTANE WITCHCRAFT ABILITIES. IS MENTALLY INSANE AND VERY UNBALANCED, USE CAUTION WHEN COMING NEAR HER**

 **Profile: called the "Harley Quinn" of the group, 18-year-old wild child Tabitha Stephens definitely represents the madness of Task Force Z. after a spell that changed her one-year-old form into that of a rambunctious, sex-crazed and completely insane 18-year-old teenager, she was immediately handpicked by Director Collins to be selected into his squad. Subject doesn't quite take the severity of the team missions very seriously, and is believed to have "borrowed" the Green Goblin's famed Goblin Glider and refitted it in a girlish teen style, proving the Sinister Twelve that they just messed with the wrong witch. Now both Director Collins' and our world are now turned upside down with this loony witch.**


	18. Achilles

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File no. #00018**

 **ACHILLES**

 **OCCUPATION: BODYGUARD OF DIRECTOR COLLINS**

 **D.O.B.- CLASSIFIED**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **ABILITIES, POWERS AND INFINITY RINGS POWERS TOP SECRET CONFIDENTIAL**

 **Profile: After the death of Handsome Jack and the beginning phases of the Task Force's assault on the Sinister Twelve, this mystery man claiming to be a reincarnated version of the mythical Greek warrior himself appeared before Director Collins one cold winter's night, claiming he has been chosen by the Gods to serve as Barnabas' bodyguard. After several lie detector tests, SHIELD intel discovered he definitely is a reborn Achilles and definitely is telling the truth. It didn't take long for the good Director and his comrades to see exactly why Achilles gained his reputation by defeating Kraven the Hunter in a five second brawl. So one down, eleven more to go**


	19. Vicki Vale

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File no. #00019**

 **VALE, VICTORIA "VICKI"**

 **OCCUPATION: FORMER NEWS REPORTER, NOW OFFICIAL MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN: FORMERLY GOTHAM CITY, NOW LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES AND INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Everything happens for a reason as Director Collins frequently says. This subject literally defined that quote when she dashed out of the Avengers Mansion with superhuman speed and tackled Director Collins, revealing to him and the team she quit her Murrow Award winning job as a reporter to be an official member of the extremely popular team. This subject has proven to be highly intelligent by deducing the criminal Mysterio's illusions as well as snapping the Lizard's neck and last but not least her girlish cheering is strong enough to completely obliterate the Venom and Carnage symbiotes completely. What's more shocking is that she claims the Batman is her biological father and her mother is a mystery woman named Piper. Intel confirms she does exist and is searching for the subject. Whether or not the rumors that Batman literally had part in the birth of his former crush now biological illegitimate daughter has yet to be seen**


	20. Handsome Jack (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File no. #00020**

 **HANDSOME JACK (DECEASED)**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: BALLISTIC TRAUMA AND EXPLOSION OF HEAD**

 **Profile: The Monster of Pandora had finally met his match. Task Force Z had proven themselves to be Hyperion's worst nightmare by completely wiping out all their operatives, hijacking their vehicles, stealing their weapons and turning it against their creators. Most notably the destruction of Opportunity. In a fit of extreme rage, the subject engaged the Batman in a brawl but was quickly outnumbered and extremely overwhelmed. In his final moments, the subject spat a prophetic curse that his death will only lead the good Director and his team to face much, much more dangerous enemies. Finally having seen enough of his malice and cruelty, John Ruth did Pandora and ultimately the whole universe a major long-awaited favor by silencing the madman once and for all with a bullet to the head, causing his obsessed face to explode in bloody gore. Shortly afterwards, the subject Laura Barnes critically destroyed the Hyperion satellite, sending it crashing down into Hyperion HQ. Handsome Jack truly is gone for good and Hyperion is definitely out of business… for good**


	21. Two-Face

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File no. #00021**

 **DENT, HARVEY aka TWO-FACE**

 **OCCUPATION: FORMER DISTRICT ATTORNEY, EX-CONVICT AND HIRED MERC OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **SUBJECT SUFFERS A SPLIT PERSONALITY DISORDER. SUBJECT CAN CONTROL HIS PERSONALITY ONLY BY THE FLIP OF HIS TRADEMARKED COIN. DR. QUEEN IS HARD AT WORK CONVINCING THE SUBJECT TO LET GO OF HIS NEED OF THE COIN AND MAKE HIS OWN CHOICES**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES TOP SECRET CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: After the events of Pandora and the climactic disassembling of Hyperion, Director Collins ultimately *didn't* come to Gotham to recruit this subject. Instead the Batman, who is known to have been close allies with said subject paid bail and was promoted as parole officer to recruit Mr. Dent into the team. Subject is quickly getting along with the members and is believed to be smitten by newcomer Jane Shepard. Dent believes Jane is a reincarnation of his long-lost wife Gilda. Whether or not wedding bells will be ringing for this star-crossed couple has yet to be announced**


	22. Female Shepard

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00022**

 **SHEPARD, JANE ELIZABETH**

 **SUBJECT SUFFERS FROM PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA, POSSIBLY AN ABUSIVE CHILDHOOD AND IS MENTALLY UNBALANCED. SUBJECT ALSO HAS BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH PTSD AND IS TAKING REHAB UNDER ORDERS FROM DR. QUEEN**

 **Occupation: FIELD ASSAULT OFFICER OF TASK FORCE Z, OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND OF TWO-FACE**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS TOP SECRET CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Neither the Director nor his recruits expected this extraordinarily mystifying young woman to appear in their lives, claiming she's a close friend of Kelly Chambers. Ultimately SHIELD intel and lie detection tests have confirmed her identity is positive. Not only has she also began forming relationships with the squad, she is also head over heels in love with new bad boy recruit Harvey Dent. According to her psychological profile Shepard had a history of dating juvenile delinquents. It is rumored that the two are planning an arranged wedding. It's almost like the longtime story of Beauty and the Beast had literally come to life**


	23. The Spirit

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00023**

 **COLT, DENNY aka THE SPIRIT**

 **OCCUPATION: PRIVATE EYE, NOW MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Central City's literally undying hero, the Spirit had no idea what life had in store for him the day Director Collins and his crew paid him, his wife Sand Saref and ally Morgenstern a visit, offering them rosters in Task Force Z, proving that life in Central City has gotten extremely dull since the Octopus committed suicide and after Silken Floss was committed to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Eventually, he agreed and all three moved to the much more peaceful City of Angels. The subject has definitely proven that he is grade-A material for the team by showing police hand to hand combat and other forms of martial arts, disciplinary combat and others. On a happier notice, the subject is revealed to be very pleased that his wife is pregnant with their first child. Fate is definitely smiling down on him. So are we.**


	24. Sand Saref

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00024**

 **COLT, SAND SAREF**

 **OCCUPATION: FORMER JEWEL THIEF, NOW AGENT OF SHIELD, MARRIED TO TEAMMATE DENNY COLT ALIAS THE SPIRIT**

 **SUBJECT IS ALSO PREGNANT WITH FIRST CHILD. SUBJECT IS TO BE BARRED FROM ACTIVE FIELD DUTY FOR SAFETY PRECAUTIONS OF THE CHILD**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Once Central City's most dazzling and seductive thief, now she's the loving wife of Central City's undying masked hero. Subject is in a very excited state now that a baby is on the way. Therefore Mrs. Colt is to be on monitoring duties until the child is born and after her maternity leave. It's rumored that the child the subject is carrying may be a girl possessing Omega class witchcraft. Also more interesting is the name she picked for the baby: Zoe…**


	25. Officer Abigail Lowery

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00025**

 **LOWERY, ABIGAIL GRACE**

 **OCCUPATION: METROPOLIS POLICE OFFICER, HIRED AGENT OF TASK FORCE Z, PROTÉGÉ OF JOHN RUTH**

 **SUBJECT IS VERY PERSISTENT ABOUT BEING ADDRESSED AS OFFICER LOWERY. SUBJECT IS ALSO SHOWN TO HAVE EXTREME PROUDNESS OF HER TITLE AND DOES SO WITH VIGOR AND GUSTO.**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED CONFIDENTIAL**

 **Profile: She's been offered the promotion of detective several times, but this subject insists on staying as an officer because the subject claims it's her "calling" Lowery is an all-around pleasant easygoing Girl Scout cop with her glass full and a smile that never fades. The day she came to our attention happened like no other when she engaged the cyborg criminal Metallo in a one on one battle. The subject proved herself worthy of the Infinity Rings by ripping out the cyborg's kryptonite heart and smashing it completely. Nevertheless, the subject is extremely pleased to be working with us to ensure law and order across the universe. Her new goal: arrest or kill Norman Osborn by any means necessary. And if she has to arrest the Amazing Spider-Man for getting in the way… so be it**


	26. Spider-Man

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **File no. #00026**

 **PARKER, PETER alias SPIDER-MAN**

 **RESIDENCE: NEW YORK CITY**

 **STATUS: NEUTRAL ALLY**

 **Profile: the city of New York's protector he may be, but the subject has shown to be extremely disrespectful toward Task Force Z instructions to terminate Osborn permanently. Subject has been warned that if he ever intervenes again, he will be arrested and placed with a restraining order. Should the subject ignore the order, the punishment will be very severe. The subject is a hero, but he must know when to stay down and stay hidden. We hope he'll listen to us since we are the ones who brought a Gwen Stacy back from the dead via a time construct device. However, according to Field Commander Sinclair, the subject also has given us the weaknesses of the Sinister Twelve. Perhaps he may be of some use to us after all…**


	27. The Punisher

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00027**

 **CASTLE, FRANK alias THE PUNISHER**

 **OCCUPATION: FORMER NAVY SEALS, FORMER FBI AGENT, VIGILANTE, EX CONVICT NOW MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z UNDER ORDERS FROM PAROLE OFFICER AGENT 47**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: this subject has been very interesting to us for some time. After a bloody massacre that wiped out his family by a murderous crime family called the Saints, this subject retaliated viciously and swiftly as a gun toting vigilante fittingly named The Punisher. After the subject assisted Task Force Z in stopping the Reavers from trying to hurt the subject's new granddaughter and the child's mother, Field Commander Sinclair offered Castle a spot in her squad in exchange for his crimes to be pardoned completely. Castle graciously accepted and he has proven to be quite skilled at his art of work. He is also the concern of Batman who is trying to teach the subject to not kill. It's only a matter of time before the subject rejects the ghosts of his past completely and opens up for healing…**


	28. Princess Aurora

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00028**

 **AURORA**

 **OCCUPATION: PRINCESS, NOW ASSIGNED BODYGUARD TO FIELD COMMANDER SINCLAIR**

 **SUBJECT HAS A SLIGHT NARCOLEPSY DISORDER WHICH CAUSES SUBJECT TO FALL ASLEEP AT UNEXPECTED TIMES. SUBJECT ALSO HAS BEEN CONFIRMED TO BE COMPLETELY IMMUNE TO JOKER VENOM**

 **Profile: She's the first woman and perhaps the only who can ever resist the Joker's dreaded laughing gas. Princess Aurora, when she's not out in the field fighting crime, enforcing the law and defending civilians is also a very pleasant, soft-spoken, extremely friendly young woman. Subject is also gay and is in a relationship with her teammate Cinderella. The subject also has managed to fake being poisoned by Joker Venom to alarming effect. It's most certain she and the Clown Prince of Crime will have a rematch, and we all can guarantee she'll have the last laugh…**


	29. Spider-Man (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00029**

 **PARKER, PETER alias SPIDER-MAN (RECRUITED)**

 **CAUSE OF RECRUITMENT: HEROICALLY RESCUING FIELD COMMANDER SINCLAIR FROM GREEN GOBLIN'S HIDEOUT AND ALSO DEFEATING THE SINISTER TWELVE IN A STUNNING ONE ON ONE BATTLE**

 **Profile: we had misjudged the wall-crawler. He truly is a good person by saving Field Commander Sinclair's life and also defeating the Sinister Twelve with more determination, pride and excellence we've never seen before. As a reward for his heroism, Field Commander Sinclair gladly welcomed the web-slinger into the team. As for his ex-wife Mary Jane and his former lover Gwen Stacy, they also have moved to our base in Los Angeles and it is revealed the two females are in love. The subject got over this rather quickly after a few sessions with Dr. Queen. Also the subject has informed us that Judas Traveller is still at large and that a new maniacal killer has arisen, a psychotic monster only named as Carnage**


	30. Carnage

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00030**

 **KASADY, CLETUS alias CARNAGE**

 **OCCUPATION: MASS MURDERER, SERIAL KILLER, IN LEAGUE WITH TERRORIST LEADER MR. SINISTER**

 **SUBJECT IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND HAS MURDERED DOZENS OF MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN. APPROACH WITH SEVERE CAUTION**

 **Profile: we always knew this would happen. SHIELD intel has kept a close watch on the infamous Cletus Kasady, a mass-murdering sociopath who has recently been transformed into a truly vile and despicable supervillain named Carnage. Subject has been spotted rampaging in New York, killing people left from right without mercy or remorse. NYPD is offering Task Force Z a $5,000,000 reward for the arrest or execution of this maniac. SPIDER-MAN MUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM. He is unlike ANY META WE'VE EVER SEEN and is believed to be inspired by The Joker. The question of the day is: will the crazed serial killer be stopped before all of New York falls to his madness? Pray he never succeeds**


	31. Judas Traveller

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00031**

 **TRAVELLER, JUDAS (DECEASED)**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: BURIED ALIVE BY CARNAGE**

 **Profile: not only is Carnage an unrepentant monster, he's also extremely disloyal to his allies as we have observed with the late Dr. Traveller. The subject was discovered in Central Park 8 hours ago, buried alive underneath a dirt mound of flesh-eating termites. Subject may have been clawing on the surface above to escape, but alas to no avail. The good Director and Task Force Z gave the victim a proper burial, showing that while we may hate criminals, we also have respect for the dead. The Director vowed while burying the subject that he can and certainly WILL bring Carnage to either the courthouse… or the morgue. Until then, nowhere in The Big Apple is safe. This is an event Ms. Vale has fittingly called "Maximum Carnage"**


	32. Shriek

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00032**

 **BARRON, FRANCES LOUISE alias SHRIEK (DECEASED)**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: SUICIDE**

 **Profile: This victim is a most unfortunate one. The madman who did this abducted her, abused her consistently, raped, mutilated, and tortured her leaving her a broken, sorrowful woman. In an effort to free herself, she slit her throat, dying with peace at last. We found the subject lying on the ground with a smile on her face, her corpse telling us she's free from Carnage's evil influence. More and more bodies are piling up around New York as Carnage is still out there. And intel believes he knows we're following him…and he's added Spider-Man to his hit list. HIS MADNESS MUST END TONIGHT**


	33. Jean DeWolff

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00033**

 **DEWOLFF, JEAN MARGARET (RECRUITED)**

 **CAUSE OF RECRUITMENT: SHOOTING AND KILLING CARNAGE IN RETALIATION FOR MURDER OF HER HUSBAND**

 **Profile: Carnage's night of horror has finally ended. Not by the good Director and his squad, nor Spider-Man, neither the NYPD but instead by a brave, selfless and extremely courageous young woman who dared to face the Grim Reaper and laugh in his face. The subject bravely shot and killed Carnage with an acid filled bullet, melting him completely. For her efforts, Director Collins thanked her personally and added her to Task Force Z plus giving her a copy of the Infinity Rings. It turns out the subject also has information on the notorious mass murderer Mr. Zsasz who is running rampant in Gotham…**


	34. Carnage (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00034**

 **CARNAGE (DECEASED)**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: MELTED TO DEATH BY CORROSIVE ACID**

 **Profile: Today is a great day for New York and the world. At long last, Carnage has finally been eliminated, not by the efforts of Director Collins, neither by the heroism of Field Commander Sinclair and her squad but by a young woman named Jean DeWolff. Carnage was melted into oblivion by a patented corrosive bullet fired by DeWolff's TMP pistol. In short, DeWolff has been recruited, all of New York is safe and sound, and the threat of Carnage is gone forever**


	35. Maya

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00035**

 **O'CONNELL, MAYA**

 **OCCUPATION: PROFESSIONAL VAULT HUNTER, MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, AND INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Orphaned as an infant, this subject was raised by a group of monks in a monastery on a faraway planet. When the subject came of age and ventured to Pandora seeking further history of sirens, she came to Director Collins' and our attention immediately. The subject graciously participated in the Hyperion mission alongside her husband Axton. In the end, both the subject and her spouse were recruited into the task force. It is believed the subject may be pregnant with her very 1** **st** **child due to morning sickness**


	36. Willie O'Keefe

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00036**

 **O'KEEFE, WILLIAM "WILLIE"**

 **OCCUPATION: EX-CONVICT NOW ESPIONAGE EXPERT OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **DATE OF BIRTH CLASSIFIED**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: A smooth-talking, charismatic, very persuasive and extremely foul-mouthed Cajun from New Orleans, Mr. O'Keefe was recruited by Doc Holliday before the events of Hyperion and Carnage happened. The subject had proven to be very skilled into getting targets to reveal their deepest thoughts in the field of duty and is an expert master of disguise. Not only that, the subject has also found a blooming love interest with another Southerner, a Ms. Chloe Kmetko of Baton Rouge, Louisiana.**


	37. Piper Vale

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00037**

 **VALE, PIPER MEREDITH**

 **OCCUPATION: REPORTER FOR BOSTON TIMES, NOW MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Shortly after arriving in Gotham beginning the manhunt for Mr. Zsasz, the subject was waiting for us inside the East End police station, claiming that teammate Vicki Vale is in fact her daughter. After taking a DNA test, the results were indeed correct: Piper and Batman truly are Vicki's parents. The subject is very pleased to be reunited at last with her daughter. However, Batman eloped with his coworker Selina Kyle in secret, much to Piper's approval**


	38. Chelsea Cunningham

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00038**

 **CUNNINGHAM, CHELSEA CARLOTTA**

 **OCCUPATION: LUCIUS FOX COLLEGE GRADUATE, MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN: NEO-GOTHAM**

 **SUBJECT IS VERY OPTIMISTIC AND EXTREMELY PLEASANT-NATURED. SUBJECT IS ALSO EXTREMELY FRIENDLY WITH TEAMMATES AND PERSONNEL**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: After a time conduct experiment orchestrated by Batman and Dr. Loveless, this subject entered our timeline and she took the new environment very well. The subject has a rather odd use of slang, perhaps a type of language from her own timeline, but is nevertheless a very cheerful, bright-eyed girl. The subject's expertise with computers and technology has made her the team hacker. The subject is also revealed to be Dr. Helena Queen's niece. When the subject is not active in the field, she assists her aunt in the medical lab and assists with treating her patients**


	39. Blonde Pinner and Ms Submission

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIERS**

 **FILE NUMBERS #00039 AND #00040**

 **PARKER, BLAKE alias BLONDE PINNER**

 **SANCHEZ, MARGUERITA alias MS. SUBMISSION**

 **OCCUPATIONS: FORMER WRESTLERS, NOW TAG TEAM MEMBERS OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN: VIRTUA CITY, LOCATION UNKNOWN**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profiles: On an away mission in a strange locale called Virtua City, Doc Holliday and Piper Vale came across these subjects engaging in a rather bizarre wrestling match with chloroform. Both unfortunately lost and were knocked out by a greedy referee who was immediately arrested for negligence and theft. When the two subjects awoke, they reconciled and joined us. The 1** **st** **subject, according to her psychological profile, was a former cop who has superior hand to hand combat and expert crime solving skills. The 2** **nd** **subject, was a high paid dominatrix using her feminine wiles and beauty to make criminals submit to her and surrender completely. Both these subjects proved to be very useful in the field after taking down the Trigger Twins**


	40. Queen Hippolyta

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00041**

 **PRINCE, HIPPOLYTA**

 **OCCUPATION: AMAZON MONARCH, MATRIARCH OF THE JLA, META CIVIL RIGHTS AMBASSADOR**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED CONFIDENTIAL**

 **Profile: After the colossal defeat of Darkseid by the heroics of Ms. Chambers, this subject paid us a visit later that same night to congratulate the good Director and his crew personally. During our exchange of pleasantries, we were stunned by the revelation that Barnabas Collins and nearly all of the crew are her children. After a brief bout of discussion plus some DNA tests, Ms. Prince's theory proved correct that we were indeed her half-Amazon children. The subject is very welcoming, courteous and extremely friendly to all forms of life. The subject also is very fond of her daughter Wonder Woman and her younger daughter Black Canary. We offered the subject a job in our squad, but she kindly offered the job of being the liaison so she could report our activities to our allies in the Justice Security Council**


	41. Batman

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00042**

 **PRINCE, BRUCE alias BATMAN**

 **PROFESSION: BILLIONNAIRE PHILANTHROPIST, VIGILANTE, ENFORCER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: The Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, the Protector of Gotham, Hippolyta's Golden Son; these are the many titles of the Batman who now serves as enforcer and supervisor of Task Force Z to make sure Field Commander Sinclair and her crew don't cross the line. After the tragic deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce was adopted by Queen Hippolyta and raised in Themysciera with all the love and affection he needs. The subject is very well-behaved towards his mother who loves him and us so very much. Although the subject is traumatized from events of his past, he keeps trudging on like a true soldier in the line of duty**


	42. Huntress

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00043**

 **QUEEN, HELENA GRACE**

 **PROFESSION: PSYCHOLOGIST, SCHOOLTEACHER, VIGILANTE MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES AND INFINITY RING POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Considered to be the heart and soul of Task Force Z, Huntress is hands down the nicest, pleasantest, and friendliest woman you ever want to meet. By day she's a very kind and loving schoolteacher and housewife to Oliver Queen alias Green Arrow. By night, she's fierce but all around loving heroine Huntress out in the field with Task Force Z. all in all, she loves her teammates so very much and would do anything and everything to protect them. She also has a very soft spot for children and has recently adopted her niece Chelsea Cunningham as her own daughter**


	43. Westmoreland and Campbell

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00044 and #00045**

 **WESTMORELAND, BEVERLY and CAMPBELL, SARAH**

 **PROFESSIONS: SHIELD SECURITY GUARDS AND TAG TEAM OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **BOTH SUBJECTS, WHILE HIGHLY INCOMPETENT POSSESS HIGHLY EVOLVED INTELLIGENCE**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profiles: Don't be fooled by their appearance. These two subjects, when faced with imminent danger, can transform from incompetent, bumbling, dim-witted heterosexual security guards into high-octane gun-toting tag team warriors. The subjects also tend to be extremely talkative and tend to have non sequitur conversations with one another or vice versa. It is also noted that the subjects are in love with each other, due to frequent dating sessions in their workstations, usage of the love lounge, et al.**


	44. Supergirl and Alex Danvers

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00046 and FILE NO. #00047**

 **DANVERS, KARA alias SUPERGIRL**

 **DANVERS, ALEX alias FLAMEBIRD**

 **OCCUPATION: TWIN SISTERS, GENETICALLY ENGINEERED METAS, AGENTS OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **BOTH SUBJECTS ARE HIGHLY IMMUNE TO ALL FORMS OF KRYPTONITE AND MAGIC DUE TO EXPERIMENTAL SERUM 9,000 AND CLINCAL TESTS FROM DR. LOVELESS**

 **Profile: Born on the far-off planet of Krypton, twins Kara and Alex were raised by Ms. Marvel until they came of age to join the good Director and his crew. The eldest twin Alex is obviously the sane one, whilst the younger one Kara is a slightly scatterbrained, ditzy, childish blonde who takes neither the mission nor the severity of said mission seriously. Also Kara frequently nicknames the Director Count Chocula which is a stereotype. Hopefully Kara will mature enough to earn her Infinity Rings. God help us all**


	45. Wonder Woman

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00048**

 **PRINCE, DIANA alias WONDER WOMAN**

 **DATE OF BIRTH UNKNOWN**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS UNKNOWN**

 **Profile: The daughter of Queen Hippolyta and the Ambassador of Earth, this subject has been a much cherished member of our cadre. Ms. Prince is also the morality pet for some of our mentally insane comrades. Hopefully she'll find a way to restore their sanity and their senses. Ms. Prince is also romantically involved with teammate Giganta. It is believed a secret wedding is in arrangement. Ms. Prince is also very protective of her younger sister Black Canary and will do anything and everything to keep her safe from danger and temptation**


	46. Jessica Priest

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00049**

 **PRIEST, JESSICA ELAINE**

 **PROFESSION: MARKSWOMAN OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET UNDER PROTOCOL #33456.76**

 **Profile: The eldest of the Priest family, this subject came to our attention after reviving herself in the morgue and appearing before the Director in his office late one night. So after some DNA tests and clinical psychological exams, we discovered she is the daughter of the artificially sentient woman EDI. The subject also has inherited her mother's acrobatic prowess and computer skills. Now she and her sisters are making a great name for themselves in our squad**


	47. Giganta

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00050**

 **ZEUL, DORIS alias GIGANTA**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **PROFESSION: EX CONVICT, MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **Profile: Bigger is better, as she is fond of saying. Well we were very convinced when the subject appeared before us after Wonder Woman agreed to be her parole officer. The subject was given experimental serum 9,000 which allowed her to maintain her high-octane IQ while in giant form. After a few hours, the subject will need to take a slumber for a short period of time to recharge. One thing's for sure, we're definitely gonna need a bigger Helicarrier.**


	48. Black Canary

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00051**

 **PRINCE, DINAH WILLOW alias BLACK CANARY**

 **PROFESSION: COLLEGE STUDENT, CALL GIRL, SUPERHEROINE OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Hippolyta's pride and joy and the golden girl of the entire JLA, little Dinah knew she was destined to be special the day she was welcomed into the world and raised with love and affection. One day, the good Director and the Amazon Queen made an agreement that little Dinah, now at the age of 18, would now be able to join the task force under supervision from her protective big sisters Huntress and Wonder Woman. The subject, although a peacelover, can engage in fierce combat when threatened or separated from her teddy bear**


	49. Scarlett

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00053**

 **PRINCE, SCARLETT ELIZABETH**

 **PROFESSION: GI JOE SOLDIER, MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Born in Atlanta, Georgia and raised in Themysciera by Hippolyta and the all-loving Amazons, this subject grew into a very kindhearted, selfless, gorgeous and absolutely adorable young woman. She was handpicked by Hippolyta herself after assigning Baroness and Lady Jaye to the group. After several DNA tests and psychological exams, she quickly rose through the ranks from private up to 1** **st** **Officer. We will be watching her career with great interest**


	50. Baroness

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00054**

 **HAUSER, ANASTASIA "ANA" alias BARONESS**

 **PROFESSION: EX-CONVICT, NOW HEROINE OF TASK FORCE Z AND PROTÉGÉ OF SUPERGIRL**

 **PAROLE OFFICER: DANVERS, KARA alias SUPERGIRL**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Formerly known as the infamous Baroness of COBRA, this subject turned over a new leaf thanks to the combined efforts of Professor Moriarty and Dr. Loveless. Now reunited with her loving husband Duke and having a baby on the way, Ana's life definitely is good**


	51. Cover Girl

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00055**

 **KRIEGER, COURTNEY AMANDA alias COVER GIRL**

 **FORMER G.I. JOE SOLDIER, COMMANDO OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Recovered from the ruins of The Pit and revived by Dr. Loveless, this subject has been assigned as the aide de camp to Field Commander Sinclair. Ms. Krieger, although extremely talkative and chatty, is also skilled in hand to hand combat, gunplay and expert use of munitions. It is believed Ms. Krieger is overseeing the manhunt for Mr. Zsasz. We are extremely confident in her progress**


	52. Livewire

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00056**

 **WILLIS, LESLIE alias LIVEWIRE**

 **ROCK SINGER, EX-CONVICT, NOW HIRED META OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **PAROLE OFFICER: DANVERS, ALEX**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED CONFIDENTIAL**

 **Profile: Wild, hyper and full of fun, this subject has been called the party animal of the group. Infamous for her raucous rock concerts and her sorority house bashes, this subject is a very fascinating addition to our squad. To maintain Ms. Willis' flamboyant behavior, SHIELD Command implanted a restraint collar on her neck that'll prevent her from harming any civilians. It is believed that Livewire may have had a personal encounter with Mr. Zsasz and may know a few things on how to bring him down.**


	53. Christine Everhart

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00057**

 **EVERHART, CHRISTINE**

 **FORMER REPORTER, NOW FEMME FATALE OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: This subject, claiming to be a close friend of Vicki Vale came to our dinner party one night looking for a job. After a patented DNA test and several psychology tests, she has been declared fit for service. Ms. Everhart is extremely naïve, gullible and can be easily fooled by environments. Field Commander Sinclair stated that she would be responsible for Ms. Everhart's safety until the subject is mature enough**


	54. Idrial and Berethor

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00058**

 **ELENGAST, IDRIAL**

 **ELENGAST, BERETHOR**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN: MIDDLE-EARTH**

 **PROFESSIONS: KNIGHTS, MEMBERS OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: During the manhunt for Zsasz, a temporal portal opened and several inhabitants from a far-off world only known as Middle-Earth appeared. The first two are of big importance. The first is a human female Elf with very mystifying magical powers and can summon dark celestial powers. The next is a male human who served with the 1** **st** **subject in a war against a mysterious dark embodiment codenamed Sauron. The female named Idrial has informed us that this "Sauron" is heading to Earth, seeking an item of great importance that he calls The One Ring. Could this incident have anything to do with Cordelia's prophecies and could Sauron be the threat Immortan Joe warned us about? It's only a matter of time until we learn more from these new recruits**


	55. Sauron

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00059**

 **SAURON**

 **POWERS UNKNOWN**

 **Profile: Cordelia had another vision after the arrival of the denizens of Middle-Earth. She sensed a dark being of massive power named Sauron would enter our plane looking for this item called The One Ring and would ravage all of humanity to find it. This subject is believed to have existed for hundreds and hundreds of years and may even be older than the dinosaurs. Whatever the case is, this subject is very, very, VERY dangerous and all information about him should NOT BE SPOKEN BEYOND SHIELD BOUNDARIES. Immortan Joe did tell us a dark one would come and challenge us. Is this so-called Dark Lord the one who is responsible for the fate of Immortan Joe's world and, should we fail… ours. Pray he NEVER succeeds in his mad quest for power.**


	56. Nazgul

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00060**

 **NAZGUL**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES UNKNOWN**

 **Profile: Cloaked in black, eerie, ghostlike voices, and a wail that could pierce even the courageous of hearts, these beings are obviously the henchmen of Sauron. According to Idrial and expert archer Tauriel, these so-called Ringwraiths were once human until Sauron transformed them into malevolent poltergeists and enslaved them to his will permanently. There are apparently eight of them so far, but whispers are spreading of a ninth one, claiming to be Sauron's personal henchman and the deadliest of them all. Even more shocking, we've just received word of a human female possessing Nazgul DNA locked up in Arkham Asylum. What's shocking is the stunning fact that this human is Juliet Collins, niece of Director Collins himself! She could either help us find a way to defeat Sauron… or she may be a pawn of Sauron to determine our fate.**


	57. Juliet Collins

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00061**

 **COLLINS, JULIET "JULES"**

 **MASS MURDERESS, SUPPOSED DAUGHTER OF WITCH KING OF ANGMAR**

 **Profile: Once a sweet, kindhearted loving woman, this subject's life was changed forever when she became possessed by Nazgul DNA and rampaged throughout the city of Utah until she was captured and incarcerated in Arkham Asylum. The Director was stunned beyond belief to see her only to react with horror when his "niece" referred to him as the enemy, claiming that he is the one who will kill her father and end Sauron's legacy. After examination of her DNA, we discovered the father of Ms. Collins is the mysterious Witch King of Angmar, supposedly the ninth and most malevolent of Sauron's forces. Ms. Collins is now contained in maximum security confinement until she is sane for experimentation by Dr. Loveless. Until she comes to her senses and tells us more about her "father" and Sauron's history, we are closer and closer to suffering the same fate Immortan Joe had**


	58. Immortan Joe (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00062**

 **MOORE, IMMORTAN JOE**

 **DECEASED**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: SLASHED THROAT**

 **Profile: there is an old saying that the act of war begins with the draw of first blood. Unfortunately, Immortan Joe's suddenly unexpected death was just that. Killed by the Witch King of Angmar himself, he spoke to us with his dying breath, asking us to promise him that we will carry out his work and finish what he started. But blood has been spilled, Sauron is aware of us and he's coming. We're facing a possible Class-D extinction or worse. Like it or not, these are dark times. And, it does seem clear Cordelia's prophecy was true. If no one else can help, then may the good Lord have mercy on us all.**


	59. Sauron (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00063**

 **SAURON**

 **DECEASED**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: EXPLOSION**

 **Profile: Just when it seemed it was the end of times for humanity, Lady Luck intervened yet again in a way we never expected. The opposite clone of Superman codenamed Bizarro valiantly aided us in fighting Sauron's forces. Mortally wounded in the process, he used his last ounce of strength to drop himself and the One Ring into Mount Doom, destroying Sauron and ending his reign of terror once and for all. Not only that, Juliet was finally restored to her human self now that her Nazgul DNA had vanished in the blast. Bizarro was the true hero. His brave sacrifice will be remembered by all. In his last words he said Bizarro am finally hero. May he ride eternal on the highways of Valhalla.**


	60. Bizarro

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00064**

 **BIZARRO**

 **DECEASED**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: SACRIFICING HIMSELF TO DESTROY SAURON**

 **Profile: In his twisted mind, this misunderstood subject believed himself to be a hero. On one fateful day, he did just that. Taking out the Witch King of Angmar with uncanny strength and aiding humanity in the fight for survival was his first steps to heroism. Gravely wounded in battle, Bizarro used the last ounces of his strength to plunge himself and the One Ring into Mount Doom, destroying Sauron once and for all and preventing Immortan Joe's future from happening. His last words were Bizarro finally am hero. He lived a pawn and died a true hero. We will cherish his brave sacrifice as he gave his own life so that we could live. Immortan Joe would be very proud. Even the Man Of Steel honored his fallen clone**


	61. Clockwerk

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00065**

 **CLOCKWERK**

 **Profile: after the defeat of Sauron, reports of a giant mechanical owl terrorizing the Gotham skies have been spread. According to new recruits Carmelita Fox and Constable Neyla; this being codenamed Clockwerk is a sentient Class-X Omega artificial intelligence housing the robot body of an owl. Even more so is that he's more powerful than Laura Barnes and Maitreya combined and may have existed long before they were even created. The subject can also regenerate his wounds and can sense activity at a heightened rate. It is also revealed he can also summon robotic owlets to do his bidding. It is rumored he was created by the late Handsome Jack on the day of his demise. Is this a sign that we may have not seen the last of Hyperion or is there something else on the horizon? Either way the stakes we are gambling are frighteningly high.**


	62. EDI

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00066**

 **EDI**

 **CLASS-Z OMEGA AI OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: If we are to defeat Clockwerk at his own game, we will need every ounce of the strongest, most adaptable artificial intelligence on the planet. Fortunately, our programmed AI EDI was on hand for the job. Having inhabited the body of an Earth woman and having it shaped in her own image, EDI has been revealed to have birthed and raised the Priest sisters in a past life. It is revealed she can build new bodies of herself and can survive without Omega relay technology thanks to experiments from Dr. Loveless. EDI has also informed us that Clockwerk's one weakness is his hate chip heart which is in his chest cavity. Either way, it's our only chance to bring him down to Earth permanently. We pray that we will succeed**


	63. Sil

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00067**

 **SIL**

 **SENTIENT CYBERNETIC ALIEN WOMAN AND SHAPESHIFTER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN UNKNOWN**

 **DATE OF CREATION UNKNOWN**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: After EDI was welcomed aboard the squad, we received another heroic new member, only this one is not human. She's actually a half-robot, half-alien mix with sentient human DNA codenamed Sil. Possessing nature powers and can also control plants with her mind, she's proven to be very helpful in these circumstances. She can also mimic other people's forms at will and can copy their combat moves, their voice, body movement, everything. Dr. Queen has agreed to have several sessions with Sil so that she can gain a sense of humanity and be aware of our world.**


	64. Cameron

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00068**

 **CAMERON**

 **FEMALE TERMINATOR MODEL**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Picked up by DEO forces after arriving in LA via a temporal portal, Agent 47 took responsibility of bringing her in. not much is known about this subject except the facts that her body is indestructible and she can regenerate her human tissue at will. After several sessions with Dr. Queen, she is developing her senses of humanity and is learning love, joy, happiness and emotion. We believe Cameron will help us show everyone that our artificial intelligences are definitely like us**


	65. Mr Zsasz

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00069**

 **ZSASZ, VICTOR**

 **MASS MURDERER, SERIAL KILLER, RAPIST**

 **ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION**

 **$30,000,000 REWARD FOR CAPTURE OR EXECUTION**

 **Profile: of all the enemies we've faced, there is none more despicable and vile than the subject codenamed Mr. Zsasz. Hailed as the most notorious serial killer of Gotham, this subject has eluded justice for more times too many. His recent victim was the godson of Catherine Grant. The GCPD and the MCU has offered Task Force Z a $30,000,000 reward for the arrest or execution of this criminal. Our window of opportunity is finally open. The time has come to slay the beast. Tonight Zsasz's next mark will ultimately be his last.**


	66. Mr Zsasz (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00070**

 **ZSASZ, VICTOR**

 **DECEASED  
CAUSE OF DEATH: SUICIDE**

 **Profile: in 1945, Adolf Hitler killed himself so that he could escape justice at our hands. It seems the events of tonight was an echo of that day as Field Commander Sinclair and her squad found Zsasz' body in his house, his wrists slit with his own knife. It's apparent that his cause of suicide was postpartum depression or guilt of his actions. Either way, the saga of the infamous serial killer has closed on a somber note and all of Gotham is freed from his horror. His funeral was at sea**


	67. Cameron Chase

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00071**

 **CHASE, CAMERON alias SPY SMASHER**

 **DEO AGENT AND MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: The adopted daughter of the DEO chief Director Bones, this subject came to our attention following the suicide of Mr. Zsasz. Ms. Chase has informed us that Director Bones and Director Collins are on very good terms with one another. We're in talks of merging SHIELD with DEO so that we can handle future metahuman threats. Ms. Chase also has a double life as a government special ops vigilante codenamed Spy Smasher. Either way, Ms. Chase is a very vital part in securing peace for the metahuman community.**


	68. Lady Blackhawk

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00072**

 **BLAKE, ZINDA MADELINE alias LADY BLACKHAWK**

 **DOB UNKNOWN**

 **PLACE OF BIRTH UNKNOWN**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: The team pilot of our team Starfighter, this subject is a star aviator, a world-class markswoman, an expert soldier, Ms. Blake came to our attention after our alliance with the DEO was forged. After succeeding in the simulation tests and after several psychology exams, Ms. Blake has been added to our ever growing cadre of soldiers. Ms. Blake also has vital information on the whereabouts of wanted criminal Hector Hammond.**


	69. Ashley Williams

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00072**

 **WILLIAMS, ASHLEY JENNIFER**

 **FORMER CITADEL OPERATIVE, MARKSWOMAN OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **AFFILIATED WITH FIELD OPERATIVE JUDY SHEPARD**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Recovered from the wreckage of Clockwerk's base, this subject miraculously healed herself with power unlike anything beyond SHIELD intel. According to Shepard, the subject bravely sacrificed herself to destroy an enemy codenamed Saren and was presumed dead afterwards. Now it seems this isn't the case. Either way, Ms. Williams is exceedingly cooperative with SHIELD protocol and has gladly agreed to join us in hopes of getting retribution against Clockwerk who left her in this volcanic grave**


	70. Emma Frost

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00073**

 **FROST, EMMA GRACE**

 **MUTANT, FORMER HEAD OF HELLFIRE CLUB, TELEPATH OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: a well decorated member of mutant society and founder of the infamous Hellfire Club; Ms. Frost came to us shortly after recruiting Ms. Williams. Ms. Frost seems to have info on the whereabouts of Clockwerk's associates, referring to the recently disbanded terrorist organization codenamed the Fiendish Five. Amongst the items Ms. Frost handed to us was a datadisk containing the bios and locations of each Fiendish Five member in various locales across the globe. So therefore we will hunt down every member until we find Clockwerk's location and send him to the scrap heap for good.**


	71. Carmelita and Neyla

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00074 AND FILE NO #00075**

 **FOX, CARMELITA MONTOYA**

 **NEYLA, MARGARET SHANNON**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN OF SUBJECT 1: LATIN AMERICA**

 **PLACE OF ORIGIN OF SUBJECT 2: LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: Two of Interpol's best agents, these subjects immediately joined us right during the final procedures of our manhunt for the Fiendish Five. The first is an expert in police interrogation, detective work, conducting autopsies, et al. the second is a anthropomorphic purple British Bengal feline hailing from the East End of the UK. Her skills with a whip and various explosives are very useful in the line of duty. We believe these two will be vital assets to our squad**


	72. Olga Gurulokovich

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00076**

 **GURULOKOVICH, OLGA ILOSOVIC**

 **FORMER KGB OPERATIVE NOW PROFESSIONAL CONTRACT HUNTER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: The Soviet Union's most decorated soldier and most successful covert ops agent, Ms. Gurulokovich was handpicked by Field Commander Sinclair herself to be a part of the squad for the manhunt against Clockwerk and his associates. Ms. Gurulokovich is also fluent in English, Latina, Kryptonian, Nordic, Grecian and other languages. She is also required to rest for a few minutes after periods of battle via prescribed tranquilizer darts. It is also believed she is pregnant with her 1** **st** **child according to her psychological profile. Nevertheless, Ms. Gurulokovich's determination is extremely rare and will not cease and desist until all of Clockwerk and any remnants of Hyperion is done away with once and for all**


	73. Valerie Cooper

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00077**

 **COOPER, VALERIE ALEXANDRA**

 **OPERATIVE OF DEO AND ASSISTANT TO DIRECTOR COLLINS**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS ABILITIES CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: as a token of his appreciation for our cooperation with the DEO, Director Bones gave us his longtime agent Valerie Cooper to serve as Director Collins' personal aide. Ms. Cooper is highly decorated by US Army, CIA, NSA, Special Forces, SWAT, etc. Ms. Cooper is currently overseeing the Fiendish Five mission and is keeping tabs with Interpol to prevent any tension. However, rumors that Baron Von Strucker is seemingly alive and somewhere within Interpol staff has been spread but is being held secret for the moment until intel is positive it's him.**


	74. Baron Von Strucker

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00078**

 **VON STRUCKER, WOLFGANG WILHELM**

 **PROFESSIONAL TERRORIST, SURVIVING MEMBER OF HYDRA, BELIEVED TO BE ALIVE AFTER REPORTS OF BODY MISSING FROM MORGUE**

 **Profile: The Red Skull's trusted right-hand man, Von Strucker definitely represented the terror and fear that is HYDRA. Believed to have died in the explosion of HYDRA HQ, SHIELD intel was informed a week ago that the subject's body was missing from the morgue and strange reports that a mysterious figure seemingly identical to him is hiding out in Interpol HQ, working under the orders of ex-Interpol member and wanted criminal murderess The Contessa. According to the theories of Mr. Ruth and 47, it is most likely Von Strucker and Contessa are in cahoots with Clockwerk and their plans may lead to something much, much bigger. Also noted was the theft of several TITAN containers. The question on all our minds is: why does a robot owl need 3,000,000 gallons of TITAN formula? Is it for himself? Or is there something else he's working on that could once more place all mankind in serious jeopardy**


	75. The Contessa

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00079**

 **CONTESSA**

 **EX-INTERPOL PSYCHIATRIST, MASS MURDERESS**

 **WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE WITH A $20,000,000 REWARD BY TASK FORCE Z**

 **Profile: Once revered and praised for her work, this subject was believed to be a cure to all of Earth's criminal scum. Unfortunately, the creature Clockwerk became involved and according to those who survived the ordeal, the normally tranquil and peaceful Contessa went wild with inhuman rage and destroyed her asylum before leaving with Clockwerk to forge her crime career. It is reported she is active in Prague, using human trafficking services for her illegal experiments. Among the inventory of her so-called "subjects" is one Zoe Colt, the daughter of Sand Saref and the Spirit. Her life is in critical danger and the Contessa is believed to be using fatal methods. Spirit has insisted the Director that before we deal with Clockwerk, we head to Prague and tear it all asunder until he finds his daughter, frees her and squishes the creature responsible like the sniveling, wretched bug that she is. We hope we wont be too late.**


	76. The Contessa (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00080**

 **CONTESSA**

 **DECEASED**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: DIED IN WRECKAGE OF HER CATHEDRAL**

 **Profile: among SHIELD's many, many rules there is one that should never, ever, ever, ever, EVER BE IGNORED: DO. NOT. THREATEN. THE SPIRIT'S. DAUGHTER. Unfortunately, the Contessa incurred the mild-mannered, very pleasant and soft-spoken family man's wrath when the subject threatened to behead her with a guillotine. Unable to control his fury, the Spirit engaged Contessa in a savage fight that resulted in a gas leak that caused half of Prague to go up in smoke, taking the cathedral and ultimately The Contessa with it. Mr. Colt and his daughter and wife are very much alive. As for the Contessa, her plans are squashed, her experiments destroyed, her career in ruins and her very black-hearted life over.**


	77. Headless Horseman

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00081**

 **VAN BRUNT, ABRAHAM alias HEADLESS HORSEMAN**

 **SUPERNATURAL VIGILANTE OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **SUBJECT HAS BEEN EQUIPPED WITH A VOICE MODULATOR**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: After the chaotic events in Prague and after the explosive demise of The Contessa, we were about to proceed with our plan when out of nowhere this mystery man rode up to us on a pale white horse. The subject is six foot tall, wearing a burnt British Redcoat uniform, carrying several weapons and holding a broad axe. It's been confirmed that our mystery recruit is indeed the vigilante the media calls the Headless Horseman. At first rendered mute, Dr. Queen equipped him with an indestructible SHIELD voice modulator allowing him to speak our English language. We are still in the process of assimilating Mr. Van Brunt to modernized American culture. Nevertheless, Mr. Van Brunt insisted on accompanying Field Commander Sinclair and her crew on the Clockwerk mission. Hopefully he'll prove to be of some use to us. In other words: how can you say no to a man who has no head?**


	78. Katrina Crane

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00082**

 **CRANE, KATRINA ALISSA**

 **PROFESSIONAL WITCH OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **SUBJECT IS EXTREMELY INSANE AND HAS BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH 99% JOKER VENOM**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: shortly after the Headless Horseman entered our world, we received another new addition: the surprise is she was recovered from none other than The Joker. Apparently the clown prince of crime has conducted rather bizarre experiments on the subject. After several blood tests we were horrified to find that Ms. Crane has 99% Joker venom in her bloodstream, making her prone to several bouts of Jokerized insanity. Dr. Queen and SHIELD doctors are hard at work on finding a cure for Ms. Crane's condition. We've equipped a control collar around her neck to keep her in line. Until further notice, subject has been kept under a straitjacket for safety measures**


	79. Catwoman

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00083**

 **KYLE, SELINA ANNE alias CATWOMAN**

 **FORMER JEWEL THIEF, NOW FEMME FATALE OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Yet another of Joker's would-be victims safely delivered to our hands by Field Commander Sinclair and her squad, the vigilante Catwoman has been well aware of us after waking up from a sleeping gas induced catnap (pun intended) Still drowsy from the gas but still able to resist it thanks to experimental serum 9,000 and the amazing technicolor Infinity Rings, Ms. Kyle is way more than happy to ditch her life of an outlaw and working more with her beloved Batman and his new friends. Apparently Selina is convinced that Batman and Barnabas are brothers given the fact they are both creatures of the night. Whether or not this is a side effect from the knockout gas has yet to be determined**


	80. Polaris

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00084**

 **DANE, LORNA ALICIA alias POLARIS**

 **SUPERMODEL, NOW PSYCHIC OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **Profile: After Catwoman's expected recruitment, Ms. Dane came to us in search of employment. We graciously accepted after seeing she is able to resist Mz. Ruby's voodoo powers. Ms. Dane has yet to be worthy of inheriting the Infinity Rings but has been given Experiment Serum 9,000 for now. We wait to see what she can accomplish. Make us all proud, Lorna. The fate of man and the entire universe is in your hands**


	81. Polaris (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00085**

 **DANE, LORNA ALICIA alias POLARIS**

 **SUBJECT HAS BEEN DEEMED WORTHY OF INFINITY RINGS**

 **CAUSE OF WORTHINESS: FOR DEFEATING MZ. RUBY IN TELEKINETIC COMBAT**

 **Profile: we always knew Lorna was special. Today she proved to be just that. Engaging Mz. Ruby in solo combat, she resisted her wiles with finesse and quickly overpowered the opponent in a matter of seconds. Witnessed, Lorna. Now you are part of a mighty army of warriors, searching for a righteous cause. You are part of the ones who watch over the living and the dead. Part of a group that is unlike any. Welcome to Task Force Z. we hope you enjoy your time with us**


	82. Madame LaLaurie

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO. #00086**

 **LALAURIE, DELPHINE MARIE**

 **LOCATION: NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA**

 **SUBJECT EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. APPROACH WITH CAUTION**

 **Profile: now with Clockwerk disassembled for good, we can settle on restoring Cordelia and Fiona's coven back to its rightful glory. Our first item of importance is the elimination of this particular subject. The most infamous of New Orleans society and a vicious, narcissistic serial killer, LaLaurie is a very important threat that must be dealt with. It seems it takes crazy to know crazy, which means she'll be no match for the maniacal harlot that is Katrina Crane. The time has come to turn her loose**


	83. Batwoman

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00085**

 **KANE, KATHERINE alias BATWOMAN**

 **SOCIALITE, NOW ASSIGNED VIGILANTE OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: After the events of Clockwerk's disassembling and the collapse of the Fiendish Five, Field Commander Sinclair and her crew rescued this subject from an Intergang penthouse in the nerve center of Gotham City. According to her profile, she is also known as the vigilante Batwoman. Now with Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing on the waiting board for possible recruitment, it seems clear the time has come to reunite the Batfamily completely**


	84. Hank Foxx

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00086**

 **FOXX, HENRY "HANK"**

 **FORMER WITCH-HUNTER, NOW WEAPONS EXPERT OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET**

 **Profile: The loving husband to team oracle Cordelia and loving father of Misty, Mr. Foxx is an all around honest soft-spoken family man, only pressured into extreme acts of violence when threatened. That is today's case as Mr. Foxx has informed us that his former company Delphi Trust is under new management of a mysterious voodoo queen called Marie Laveau. SHIELD intel has been very aware of the supernatural necromantic activity happening in New Orleans and so we'll need all the cooperation of the members of Ms. Robichaux's Academy if we are to keep this situation contained and prevent a massive panic**


	85. Papa Legba

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00087**

 **LEGBA, PAPA**

 **POWERS UNKNOWN**

 **DATE OF BIRTH UNKNOWN**

 **Profile: apart from Katrina, the Headless Horseman, the coven of witches and the Middle-Earth people, this subject is truly the most bizarre and mystifying case of our supernatural encounters. A 5,000 year old god who has appeared to us offering us his aid in our efforts of stopping this voodoo uprising. After several lie detector tests and DNA tests, we discovered he's telling the truth. Another interesting item of importance is that he foretells the coming of a very powerful and seemingly indestructible Prime Evil codenamed Diablo. There is a saying that goes be careful not to mess with the supernatural. Well now it seems the powers of the supernatural are now messing with us. Cant we ever get a break?**


	86. Christine

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00088**

 **CHRISTINE**

 **SENTIENT ARTIFICIALLY INTELLIGENT VEHICLE**

 **Profile: An indestructible 1957 Plymouth Fury with a mind of her own, she was recruited by Willie O'Keefe shortly after the events of New Orleans. Equipped with an indestructible artificial intelligence that allows her to speak our English language and being able to drive at maximum high octane velocity speed, she's the first of our sentient vehicles**


	87. V8 Interceptor

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00089**

 **V8 INTERCEPTOR**

 **SENTIENT ARTIFICIALLY INTELLIGENT VEHICLE**

 **Profile: The last of the V8s from Immortan Joe's timeline, this car is a rare specimen. Nigh indestructible, able to drive at 3,000,000 mph, she is the fastest vehicle in the Outback. We also happened to have encountered her owner: a Max Rockatansky**


	88. Helga Sinclair (updated)

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #00090**

 **SINCLAIR, HELGA KATRINA**

 **UPDATED**

 **IS REVEALED TO BE TWIN SISTER OF DIRECTOR COLLINS**

 **Profile: after an unexpected visit by Queen Hippolyta, we were shocked beyond belief to discover Director Collins and Field Commander Sinclair are brother and sister. According to further intel, both were birthed separately and raised on Earth and Themysciera. When Barnabas came of age, he was first raised by Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross until his plans to resurrect SHIELD began. As for Helga, she discovered that her deceased fiancé Milo Thatch had a grandson Miles who seems to look exactly like his ancestor. Rumors persist that Miles could actually be Milo reincarnated. We'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, the siblings are very happy to be reunited at long last.**


	89. Gen Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE NO #00091**

 **ROSS, THADDEUS THUNDERBOLT**

 **US ARMY COLONEL, ADOPTIVE FATHER OF DIRECTOR COLLINS, SUPERVISOR OF SHIELD**

 **Profile: Once the archnemesis of the Incredible Hulk and now father figure to Director Collins and his legendary squad, it seems he's become kinder and pleasant in his old age. He was the first to find Barnabas after he awakened from his burial and took him in, raising him as his own son. As Barnabas grew up, Ross knew he was destined for something incredible as he was fascinated by the stories of SHIELD and their epic battles. When Barnabas came of age, Ross watched proudly as he moved to Los Angeles and made his own path to greatness. Now seated alongside Chairman Adrian Veidt of the SHIELD government, Ross couldn't be more proud of the hero and the man Barnabas has become**


	90. Whisper A'Daire and Kyle Abbot

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #00092 and #00093**

 **A'DAIRE, WHISPER**

 **ABBOT, KYLE**

 **SUPERVILLAINS, ASSASSINS, HYPERION EMPLOYED MERCENARIES**

 **$50,000,000,000 REWARD DEAD OR ALIVE BY TASK FORCE Z**

 **Profile: Of all of Hyperion's employed scum, there is none more notorious and murderous than the infamous duo of Whisper A'Daire and Kyle Abbot. A cold-hearted calculating emotionless female and a hulking, savage feral brute, the duo have caused enough mass murder, terrorist acts, arson, extortion, kidnapping and all before lunch. Reports of them hiding out in Gotham have been confirmed so it's clear Field Commander Sinclair and her squad will most definitely be out on another manhunt**


	91. Brutale

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #00094**

 **BARRERA, GUILLERMO alias BRUTALE**

 **PROFESSIONAL INTERNATIONAL ASSASSIN, EMPLOYED TERRORIST**

 **Profile: Arriving illegally from the foreign country of Hascaragua in South America, Brutale has gained employ in Hyperion for his expertise in child trafficking, mass murder, extortion, arson, robbery and counterfeiting. The subject is considered armed and extremely dangerous and should be approached with extreme caution. If you see him, notify SHIELD authorities immediately. DO NOT APPROACH HIM ONSIGHT**


	92. Chris Hargensen

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #00095**

 **HARGENSEN, CHRIS**

 **COLLEGE STUDENT MEMBER OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: If we're going to find and destroy Diablo, we'll need all manner of demon expertise for this mission. Ms. Hargensen, a resident of Maine eagerly came to us via the request of her creator one Mr. Stephen King. Ms. Hargensen, accompanied by her colleagues Carrie White, Sue Snell, Lizzie and Vickie, Marybeth, Mary Lou, Virginia, Becky and a host of others which will be later discussed in this fic. Either way Ms. Hargensen is skilled in the arts of martial arts and hand to hand combat. Further training will be done by our combat instructor Brock Rumlow once the infamous outlaw Crossbones**


	93. Carrie White

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #00096**

 **WHITE, CARRIE**

 **COLLEGE STUDENT, OMEGA CLASS TELEPATH OF TASK FORCE Z**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET BY ORDER OF MAINE POLICE**

 **Profile: a troubled but all-around very pleasant and sweet young woman, Ms. White was handpicked by Dr. Summers after witnessing her telekinesis. Growing up under the abusive tyrannical rule of her cold hearted mother, Ms. White was safely delivered to the Summers' custody after Mrs. White was arrested for life sentence for child abuse and rape. Carrie is progressing immensely with her therapy sessions with Dr. Queen and is starting to be more optimistic about life itself**


	94. Sue Snell

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #00097**

 **SNELL, SUSAN GRACE**

 **COLLEGE STUDENT, OMEGA CLASS TELEPATH**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: another of Carrie's and Chris' close confidants, Ms. Snell also added herself to the squad after revealing she is Carrie's legal guardian after doing some paperwork with Maine social services. Ms. Snell, a very sweet, loving and extremely passionate woman is learning her role in the field extremely well thanks to training from Field Commander Sinclair and Mr. Rumlow. According to our sources, she is gathering vital information on the history of these Prime Evils. According to her research, their existence has been dated back to the very beginning of time itself, even older than the prehistoric eras.**


	95. Evadora the Good Witch of the South

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #00098**

 **EVADORA**

 **OMEGA CLASS ENCHANTRESS**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED CONFIDENTIAL**

 **Profile: Hailing from an off-world planet called Oz, the subject came to us showing good fortune by telling us her sister Glinda the White insisted both sisters aid us in the fight against the Prime Evils. According to several tests in simulation, Evadora's magic powers are truly no exception. We believe she can also sense someone's life energy, in our case, Diablo's hostage Zoe. According to her reports, Zoe seems to be fine but is in crucial peril. Her parents are VERY CONCERNED. We have a few more to assemble before we can take the fight to Diablo and hopefully spare Zoe from a nightmarish fate**


	96. Glinda

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #00099**

 **GLINDA**

 **OMEGA CLASS WITCH FROM THE PLANET OZ**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Evadora's sister and the heir to the throne of Oz, Ms. Glinda truly does live up to her namesake Good Witch of the North. Very passionate, loving and has a delicate care for all life in the universe, Glinda said in her report she'll do whatever is necessary to find Zoe and halt Diablo's mad plans for world domination, or worse yet… annihilation**


	97. Iceman and Nightcrawler

**TASK FORCE Z DOSSIER**

 **FILE #000100 and #000101**

 **DRAKE, ROBERT alias ICEMAN**

 **WAGNER, KURT alias NIGHTCRAWLER**

 **BROTHERS, X-MEN MEMBERS, OMEGA-CLASS MUTANTS**

 **POWERS, ABILITIES, INFINITY RINGS POWERS CLASSIFIED**

 **Profile: Both handpicked personally at the request of Dr. Summers and her husband Scott; these subjects have proven to be extremely useful both in and out of the field of duty. The subjects have a habit of being very chatty and commenting on recent events to one another**


End file.
